


Step into the sun

by Chloe_hufflepuff



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Violence, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_hufflepuff/pseuds/Chloe_hufflepuff
Summary: Lucas thinks he knows all about love and what it entails, trapped in a toxic relationship until eliott enters his life and makes it his goal to show Lucas what love really is, after all it’s not hard to love Lucas.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Step into the sun

6 MONTHS AGO:

The early hours of a new day showed the sky wrapped in a blanket of darkness, water pouring all over the city and pounded on the concrete. A hooded figure could be seen leaning against the brick wall of a concealed alleyway, their body shaking frantically perhaps from the bitterness of the atmosphere or from what appeared to be a mental breakdown. As this hooded figure curled more in on his self, a tall and dark haired stranger almost walked past him heading to where the luminous bar sign was but stopped at the sight of the young boy. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his hair was very much disheveled. Not only this but if possible his body was uncontrollably shaking even more than before whilst he tried to rock himself in a forwards and backwards motion, whimpers escaping his chapped lips.

A comforting hand reached the young boy’s trembling shoulders causing him to flinch and to be brought out of his own thoughts. As he was finally brought back to reality his wide red eyes were met with hazel eyes that were filled with concern. A soft voice broke the uncomfortable silence and was careful not to scare the other boy as he said, “hey there, I’m Noah what about you?” The younger boy hesitated for a brief moment before stuttering out “I’m urm, I’m Lucas” which evoked a soft smile from Noah as he gently asked, “so what could’ve possibly happened to a cute guy like you for you to be crying in an alleyway at this time in the morning?” Lucas dragged his eyes back to the floor and tried to focus on his breathing whilst his body was still erratically shaking. At the sight of the poor boy, Noah scooted closer next to him and wrapped his arms around Lucas providing him with a blanket of warmth and whispered, “it’s okay, I’ll look after you now”. That is all Lucas needed and wanted to hear for him to produce the smallest of smiles as he buried his head into Noah’s chest.

PRESENT DAY:   
Noah had Lucas trapped against the front door, his arms tightly gripping Lucas’ waist as he leaned in further to forcefully brush his lips against Lucas’ and bit down on the skin which caused blood to ooze from a newly formed cut. Lucas’ pained grimace was ignored as Noah kicked him to the floor which was covered with broken bottles and fragments of glass from when he had got irritated beforehand. As soon as Lucas’ body hit the floor, a yelp escaped his mouth due to the countless amounts of glass piercing through his porcelain skin. Seeing this unfold, Noah knelt down beside Lucas and gently told him “ it’s okay baby, remember I’m looking after you? No one can love you like I do “ Straight afterwards he pushed a piece of glass deeper into Lucas’ back and left him crumpled on the floor in agony.

After a while of writhing on the floor in pain, Lucas stumbled up off the floor and slowly made his way over to the bathroom to clean up the mess and had to remind himself that although it was painful it was okay because that’s what love is. As he reached the bathroom, he started to collect the pieces of glass out of his back which thankfully weren’t that many and deposited of them in the bin. He then made sure to clean all the cuts that he could reach because an infection would not be the ideal situation. After he was done tending to his wounds he gathered himself and put on his ‘smile’. As Lucas left the bathroom he was met with Noah who was smiling softly at him. He grabbed Lucas by the waist again pressing on an already established bruise but Lucas showed no reaction. “I know it hurts Lu, but you know it’s all because I love you. You’re so beautiful like this with all your cuts and coloured bruises almost like a piece of art” Luca smiled brightly up at his boyfriend and nodded in agreement before asking “ Would it be alright if I headed to the library to study for my chemistry exam tomorrow, I just really want to do well but it’s okay if you don’t want me to.” Noah entrapped him in a rather tight hug agreeing to let him go to the library before whispering “ you’re nothing without me, it doesn’t matter how much you study because you’ll be a failure without me.” 

As soon as Lucas gets out of his grip and is out of Noah’s eyesight, he keeps running along the pavement until he finds that he can’t breathe properly, his heart bursting out of his chest. It’s almost as if an invisible hand has clasped over his mouth preventing him from being able to breathe properly , his mind on a carousel of his own fears and insecurities as his ribs start to heave. Lucas just manages to curl in on himself in an abandoned corridor, the whole world passing by as if he’s watching from afar unable to stop anything with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. As his breathing slows down to an almost regular pace, a hurricane of thoughts enters his mind filled with pain and doubt and Lucas covers his face with his trembling hands letting out his sorrow with heart wrenching sobs.

A pair of blue, piercing eyes stared at Lucas’ crumpled form, his heart breaking for the small boy and from then on made it his goal to make sure that the anxiety ridden teen wouldn’t have to feel so alone and hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I haven’t written for a long time and I’m excited to get back into it! Please leave any opinions or constructive criticisms :))


End file.
